1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for recovery and reinfusion of blood lost at a wound site, such as during an operation. In particular, the present invention is related to recovering and reinfusing blood without significant damage to the blood cells, denaturation of proteins, or other damage to the reinfused blood supply.
2. Related Application
This application is a continuation-in-part application of the inventors copending application Ser. No. 07/123,809, filed Nov. 23, 1987 entitled "Autologous Blood Recovery System and Method," and now abandoned.